My sister, the Smurf
by gdwendyml
Summary: Oneshot! Betting with your little brother is never a good idea, ever!


Title: My sister, the Smurf  
Author: Gdwendyml  
Rating: Not much swearing, but just to be sure: PG13  
Disclaimer:  
A: I'm a 21 year old student  
B: I still live with my parents  
C: I have a job at a fastfood restaurant  
I own nothing, duh, just a pair of old, smelly socks and a toothbrush...so sue me...won' t get you anywhere though...  
Summary: Betting with your little brother is never a good idea… ever!

'Am too!'  
'You're not!'  
'Trust me squirt, you can't even draw a straight line!'  
'Can too!' a red-faced Christopher yelled at his sister before turning to his mother.  
'MOM!'  
His mother, who had been following the entire argument silently, was currently sitting at the kitchen table,  
making lunch for his weirdo sister and himself.  
'Irma, leave your brother alone' she berated her only daughter 'I think it's a good thing your brother finally has something that interests him'  
'But painting?' Irma frowned incredulously.  
'Yes, painting! Chris intervened. He had had enough of his sister 'Davey does it too, you know, I bet I can be as good as he is!'  
'HAH!' Irma mocked her brother 'I bet you can't even paint a decent apple!'  
'Can too!' he scowled at his sister as his mother handed him his peanut-butter sandwich.  
Irma smirked 'wanna bet?'  
'Will you two quit it!' their mom finally had had enough of their bickering.  
Ignoring his mother, Chris' scowl made way for a smirk of his very own 'sure, for what?'  
'If you can paint something decent by the end of the day, I'm gonna do the dishes for the rest of the year' she offered.  
'Deal!' he told her laughing while holding out his hand to shake on it 'you're going down, sis!'  
Irma grinned 'I don't think so, midget' she held out her hand, intend on shaking his.  
He quickly pulled his arm away, so she was only grabbing for air.  
'Eeeeeewwww' he scowled again 'don't want any sister cooties!'  
'Brat!' she yelled, while he happily ran for the door, peanut-butter sandwich still in his hand.  
'Oh, mom, could you buy me some blue, waterproof paint?' he asked, doorknob in hand, carefully eyeing his sister, in case she would chase him.  
Irma and her mother frowned at each other before looking back at him. 'Sure, but why… waterproof?' she asked her son questionably.  
He smiled his sweetest, kindest and sleaziest smile ever at her 'just because. Please, mom, Could you buy that for me, please? He whined.  
Her frown deepened at her son's sudden change of mood 'Okay, sure, I guess…' she conceded.  
He beamed at his mother while Irma looked at him quizzically. 'Thanks mom!' he told her happily before quickly leaving the room.  
Irma shook her head before standing up to help her mom clean the table.  
_What is that squirt up to now?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smiled evilly to himself while handling the large pink bottle.  
When the dark blue fluid started flowing he started to giggle;  
By the time he had put the bottle back between the other multi-colored bottles (the black one was his) he was into an all out, full-blown laughter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irma was surprised, upon returning home to find her brother on the couch, glued to the TV, instead of working feverishly on the painting they had so violently bet on.  
'Are you done with the painting already?' she asked her brother worriedly, she couldn't have lost already,  
not while he couldn't have been home for more than an hour!  
'Nope, haven't even started yet' he told her uncaring, not even looking at her.  
She frowned, now she definitely knew he was up to something;  
'Well, shouldn't you?' she asked frowning. Trying to find out what he was playing at.  
'Trust me; I have all the time in the world, sis' he grinned knowingly. His eyes never leaving the TV screen to look at his baffled sister.  
Her jaw kept working while she tried to think of anything she could say. When she finally came to a decision, she promptly turned around.  
'Fine, whatever, I'm going to take a shower' she declared before stomping out of the room, up the stairs.  
And then a sly, cunning smile blossomed on his lips 'you do that, sis. You do that' he muttered quietly to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris grinned devilishly, when several minutes later, a loud scream came from upstairs.  
'AAARCCCHHH! MY HAIR!!!! '  
Ah, how ever much he loved betting with his stupid sister.  
He caressed the now empty bottle of blue paint sitting in his lap.  
Next bet, he would go for her toothpaste…

_R+R please! I would so. Very. Much. Appreciate. It!  
honestly, if you don't, I might refill your shampoo with paint, too ,you know. _


End file.
